Hide and Peep
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.15 |number=277 |released= * 10th September 2007 * 28th October 2007 * 31st March 2008 * 8th April 2009 * 11th July 2010 * 9th September 2011 |previous=Edward and the Mail |next=Toby's Triumph}} Hide and Peep is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot A ship is taking a while to reach Brendam and to pass the time Thomas and Percy play "Hide and Peep," with Percy hiding. Cranky asks if he can play, but Thomas says that he is too tall to hide and Cranky feels left out. Percy goes to hide. Thomas searches everywhere to find him, but Percy is good at hiding. He looks in a shed thinking that Percy is there, but he cannot see him, and so he pretends to have found him. Percy comes out of his hiding place but sees that Thomas did not really find him. He peeps crossly that Thomas tricked him and goes to hide again. Thomas looks for him again, but pretends that the Fat Controller needs him. He arrives at the Coaling Plant shouting that the Fat Controller is here. Suddenly, Percy comes out from the coal tipper asking Thomas where the Fat Controller is, but sees that Thomas tricked him again. Thomas feels bad and promises Percy that he will not trick him again, so Percy goes to hide again. Thomas finds the Dock manager instead and informs Thomas that the ship has finally docked. Thomas cannot find Percy and when he calls out to Percy that the ship has docked, he refuses to come out thinking it is another trick. Thomas arrives next to Cranky and tells him that he is not a very good finder and Cranky says he is too tall to be a good hider. When Thomas remembers that Cranky saw the ship far away, he asks Cranky for help and Cranky spies Rocky lowering Percy behind a wall. Thomas finds the little green saddle tank. Percy is surprised that Thomas has found him and says he is the best finder, but Thomas admits that he asked Cranky for help. This makes Percy cross, until Thomas tells him that it is time for their deliveries. They collect their deliveries and Thomas thanks Cranky saying that he is the best finder. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Cranky * The Dockyard Manager * Rocky * James * 'Arry or Bert * Salty * Big Mickey * Gordon * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Yard * The Coaling Plant Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the eleventh series. * Extended stock footage from the eleventh series episodes Gordon and the Engineer and Thomas Sets Sail is used. * Numerous differences were made in the DVD compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. airing, Fun and Games as the scenes were either alternate angled or refilmed in the DVD: ** The beginning is different as there is a blue car and some workmen next to Cranky in the television version and were removed in the DVD version, the materials between the tracks are replaced, a workman on the left has brown skin in the DVD version and the timing of James and 'Arry or Bert approaching each other is different. ** In the scene of Thomas and Salty, flatbeds are next to Thomas in the television version and in the DVD version, a tanker is next to him, the timing of Thomas and Salty approaching each other is different, the workmen on the platform are moved, there are a few workmen next to Thomas in the DVD and not the television version, there is a caterpillar crane next to the warehouse in the television version and in the DVD version, there are a few cars next to the warehouse and Salty did not stop at the platform in the television version as he stopped when his trucks reached the platform in the DVD version. ** A deleted alternate angle of Gordon and the Engineer is used, there are some workmen next to the blue and green cars and Toby has a different face mask. ** The two scenes of Thomas and Percy are alternate angles. ** The three close-ups of Thomas are alternate angles. ** The two close-ups of Percy are alternate angles. ** The scene of Percy going to hide is an alternate angle. ** In the scene of Thomas looking for Percy, the workmen at the warehouse are moved and the clouds are in a different position. ** The third scene of Thomas looking for Percy is an alternate angle and the caterpillar crane and the flatbed are moved. ** The fourth scene of Thomas looking for Percy is an alternate angle, the soft-sided Lorries are moved and in the small warehouse, there is a blue car in television version and in the DVD version, the car is red. ** An alternate angle of Thomas deciding to pretend the Fat Controller is there is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Percy leaving the coaling plant is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Thomas arriving at the docks is used, the cars next to the warehouse are different colour, there are some cars next to the crane in the DVD version and not the television version and the crane is moved. ** The close-up of Thomas is an alternate angle. ** An alternate angle of Thomas trying to tell Percy that the ship docked is used and more steam comes out in the DVD version, when in the television version there is less steam coming out and the crates next to the coal bunker are a different colour. ** An alternate angle of Thomas going to Rocky is used, Thomas has a different face mask, there are different rolling stocks and the materials on the ground are moved. * The title is a pun on the game "Hide and Seek." * S.S. Vienna and Big Mickey's models from TUGS can be seen. * When Thomas goes into the warehouse, Diesel's new engine from the tenth series episode, Emily and the Special Coaches is visible. * This marks Cranky's last speaking role in an episode until the thirteenth series episode, Creaky Cranky. * Elements of this episode seem to be based on "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". Goofs * When the narrator says "steamed by sidings and wheeshed alongside warehouses" Thomas appears to be travelling through the same place twice but with a different arrangement of trucks in the shots. Merchandise * Books - Train Hide and Seek In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Ocúltate y Mira pl:Zabawa w Chowanego ru:Прячься и гуди Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes